Rotary wing aircraft, primarily helicopters, are used to perform a variety of aerial tasks. Helicopters' capabilities are to lift and transport people or cargo where a runway is not available, and to serve as platforms for mounting equipment necessary to specific job requirements. Examples include aerial photography, surveillance, scientific research, military applications, and law enforcement operations. In some of these applications, the helicopter may be required to hover for extended periods of time. Specialized flight equipment and aircraft after-market accessories are frequently used to enhance the aircraft's unique working capabilities. Such apparatus assist in accomplishing the specified flight mission objectives and help the flight crew perform functions that are beyond the capabilities of other less versatile aircraft. Examples of such specialized equipment and accessories include tables, cameras, monitors, aerial data recording equipment, and the like.
Due to space and structural constraints, as well as weight restrictions, a limited amount of locations are available on a helicopter for mounting optional equipment. In addition, mounting devices and their attachment method must meet governmental (Federal Aviation Administration) regulations regarding the load sustaining capability of such devices during flight operations. Finally, such mounting devices must not compromise the integrity of the structural strength of the aircraft fuselage or interfere with the aircraft's flight controls.